vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
God (Silent Hill)
|-|God= |-|The Goddess = |-|The Incubator= |-|The Incubus= |-|Alessa's Dream= Summary God is the mysterious sun goddess worshiped among many members of the Order and has played a significantly antagonistic role throughout the Silent Hill series. She is often represented as an orange-haired woman draped in red robes. Despite the fact that this could be a possible reference to Christianity, or general religious institutions (She is often given titles of reverence to apply as such "God" and "Lord"), She is not the deity of any real-world religions. The goals of many of the series' antagonists revolve around initiating Her rebirth, hoping to bring about the Apocalypse, and through the destruction of humanity, a promised Paradise. She is the central deity of the Holy Woman sect. The Order's mythology depicts God who is their enigmatic, female sun god, as an orange-haired woman in red robes, who descended to Earth sometime in the distant past and relieved humans of suffering. According to the Order's beliefs, humanity existed before God. Here, people knew only pain and hatred. Seeking salvation from the world around them, a man offered a prayer and a serpent to the sun. And a woman, offering prayer and a reed to the sun, asked for joy. Taking pity on a world consumed by sadness, the pleas of these two people breathed life into God, and from them, She was born. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with dark powers | Unknown physically, at least 5-C with powers | Unknown physically, at least 9-B with lighting attacks | At least 9-B physically, higher with fire attacks Name: God Origin: Silent Hill Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Eldritch Supreme Being Powers and Abilities: |-|God= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in stealth, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Rage Power, Claws, Teeth and Pyrokinesis |-|The Goddess= Immortality (Types 5; Existed before the concept of death was established across the universe and 6; Goddess can possess other woman to stay alive), Time Manipulation (The world, as it was then, had no understanding of linear time. So, the first thing the god did was establish a linear, measurable time, separating it into night and day), Immortality Negation (1, 2 and 5) , Creation (Created Paradise, other deities and angels), Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Established the concept of death to mortals, as before "God", humans were unable to die in a conventional sense), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Mind Manipulation (Can do psychic assaults and telepathic reading), Fear Manipulation (The mere presence of "God" can induce crippingly fear within an opponent), Non-Physical Interaction (The Goddess can interact with Non-Corporeal beings like souls), Weather Manipulation, Summoning (God can summon Monsters), Telekinesis, Smoke Manipulation (Can envolpe entire areas with a cloud of smoke), Dream Manipulation (Can trap beings in an eternal nightmare) |-|The Incubator= Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Transformation (Into Incubus), Portal Creation and Forcefield Creation |-|The Incubus= Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses and Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: At least Small Building level physically (God is dangerous, towering over other creatures from Silent Hill 3 including her angel Valtiel), higher with dark powers | Unknown physically, at least Moon level with powers (The Goddess is said to be the one responsible for the orbit of earth and the moon around the sun and causing it's ration, of which yields this much energy) | Unknown physically, at least Wall level with lighting attacks (Can badly injure Harry Mason) | At least Wall level physically, higher with fire attacks (Her attacks can badly injure Travis) Speed: Athletic Human Movement, attack and reactions speed | Omnipresent within Silent Hill and her realms (God’s presence is present across all of Silent Hill, including The Otherworld and Fog World) | At least Athletic Human Movement, attack and reactions speed | At least Athletic Human Movement, attack and reactions speed Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Vastly above Pyramid Head, can lift and swing the Great Knife with one hand) | Unknown | Athletic Human | At least Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Unknown | Unknown | At least Wall Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Tanked blows from Heater Mason) | Unknown | Unknown physically, at least Wall level with Forcefield | At least Wall level (Tanked blows from Travis) Stamina: High | High, but gradually decreases | High | High Range: Standard Melee, tens of meters with fire | Possibly Universal with Time Manipulation | Standard Melee, tens of meters with lighting attacks | Standard Melee, tens of meters with fire attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: |-|God= Animalistic. God is like a baby which has just been born - lacking of high intelligence |-|The Goddess = Gifted. Legends state that ”God” was responsible for the current advancements of humanity |-|The Incubator, The Incubus and Alessa's Dream= Average Weaknesses: |-|God= She is still a baby |-|The Goddess = Continuous use of her powers will make her reincarnate |-|The Incubator, The Incubus and Alessa's Dream= Will not move while attacking, Incubator will stop fighting if the adversary stops attacking her |-|Alessa's Dream= None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lighting Attack:' Incubator can unleash blue lighting attacks *'Fire:' God can unleash hell fire to attack. *'Reality Warping:' Used to change the reality and summong monsters Key: God | The Goddess | Incubator and Incubus | Alessa's Dream Notes: *This Profile only covers official licensed canon God incarnations from the Silent Hill videogames. *Although referred to as God, the character has been consistently shown as a female being in the Silent Hill Mythos. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Silent Hill Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Rage Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Dream Users Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Possession Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Horror Characters